To See the Morn
by Botticelli Angel
Summary: A/L SLASH! Helms Deep. Legolas watches Aragorn and realises somethings cannot be left unsaid, even in a see of Uruk-hai.
1. Authors Notes

Title: To See the Morn  
  
Author: Botticelli Angel  
  
Rating: PG - I'm such good girl for a change!  
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas. Yes, this is slash!!! As in Male/Male love and mush. You have been warned.  
  
Summary: MOVIE-VERSE!!! Confessing love before battle is asking for trouble, but confessing love during battle is hell. Set in the battle of Helms Deep when Aragorn and Gimli are fighting the orcs on the bridge and Legolas is up on a the battlement and throws the rope down to them to pull them up, so would probably help to have seen the film.  
  
Warnings: SLASH! I've said it once, I'll say it again. m/m lovin'.  
  
Disclaimer: They are so not mine..But when they go missing they're probably in my dungeon..i knew there was a reason I brought those handcuffs ;)  
  
Authors Notes: Wow. This one sprouted up while I was watching the two towers the second time I saw it, and I scribbled the idea down and forgot about it completely. Then today I found the piece of paper when and got inspired once again and wrote this in an hour. So, I apologize in advance of any mistakes there may be in this, as its been a few weeks since I saw the two towers last and this was written in a bit of haste - as I am supposed to be doing English Lit coursework at the mo', but have been pleasantly distracted by this, tho I don't think my tutor will agree........Any ways, back to the point I was attempting to make. Sorry if this is full of errors, but this is a single one, a shot in the dark. I haven't come across a Helms Deep fic set at this point, so thought I would bash it out. Felt the need to do something short after In The Heart of Battle.  
  
Also, this one is dedicated to : Sly-Chan ,Moro Metallium and Cheysuli for being so kind as to giving me the info that I requested in my last fic, and to anyone who gives me info after I have posted this.  
  
Earendilstar - I promise that I will do you a fic for your birthday as you have been so kind in your reviews and praise for Heart of Battle. I already know what I am going to do, and it is going to be all nice and fluffy, just as you have requested. Don't worry about requesting the fic, its not rude. It's an honor, a pure honor!!! I am SO flattered that you want lowly old me to write you a fic for your birthday. But do tell, why is your b/f teasing you??? When is your birthday, if you tell me the date then I will post it on your birthday as your present from me for all you praising to the Valar of me and my fics.  
  
I have been criticized in my last fic for being insecure about my writing and asking for feedback, by an un-named coward. But I refuse to conform to their view and not ask for any feedback. I love feedback and constructive crit to make my work better, but if you're like 'Alex' who was not brave enough to leave an e-mail address, don't waste my time or yours by being rude for the sake of being rude. **apologies to everyone who is not 'Alex' who p*ssed me off no end**  
  
Thankies  
  
Botticelli Angel XxX 


	2. To See the Morn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas Point of View - Helms Deep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I could see them on the bridge, fighting through swarms of Uruk's, far to many for them to even begin to hold back on their own. I knew there was no one coming to aid them. All attention was on keeping the gate secure, stopping the Uruk's from getting into the Hornburg. If they got in, then we would not last till the morning, the damage done already made me question how much longer I would live. How much longer they would live...which seemed to be not long as the Uruk's surrounded closed in on the lone man and dwarf. I wished with all my heart that I could be there with them, that I could be fighting by their sides, by his side. I fought my way to the edge of the battlement, slashing any Uruk that dared try to stop me in reaching my goal. I could not bear to watch, and yet I could not bear to look away. If I did not see it for myself then I would not be able to believe it. If the man I loved was to die then I had to see it with my own eyes.  
  
Yes, I loved Aragorn. I do no know when it began, I cannot pin point a time on our quest when I looked upon him and knew that I loved him. It has been growing steadily in my heart, a small affection for the hope of men, the future king of Gondor, that has grown into love. And as I watched the Uruk's close in on Aragorn and Gimli my despair came at the knowledge that I had never told him. That I had never confessed my feelings to the man I held so dear to me.  
  
I was not blind and I am no fool. I had little hope that we would both live out the night, and it looked as though I was to be right. It would soon only be I left standing, and I did not know how long that would last. How long I could fight with out him in this sea of Uruk's, of evil. But still my heart wept at the thought that I would never have the chance to tell him, that the words of love had never had chance to leave my lips as I had stood before him as he readied himself for battle, as I held Anduril for him and prepared to bare my soul...My apology came first, to set things right between us, for I could go to battle with his anger and my despair ringing in my thoughts. And as I sought to say the vital words, the Elven horn rang through the Deep and my chance was lost. How I wished for that chance again as the black figures swamped the man I loved and the dwarf I had grown to hold dear to me.  
  
And then I saw the rope.  
  
Long and thick. Strong enough for my purpose. Grabbing it I forced my way to the edge of the wall and flung the woven cord over the side. I was not going to miss my chance to save him, to help him, to see his face once more, even if it could be for the last time. And this time, no matter what occurred, I would not let my chance slip past me. I would not let him return to battle without confessing how I felt. I would not leave my love unspoken once again.  
  
I smiled widely as Aragorn took a hold of the rope, calling for aid I began to pull. Slowly, with the help of the men near me we hauled Aragorn and Gimli to what could only be called safety in comparison to where they had just been. Once both were stood firm on the stone of the wall and the men who had aided me took up arms once more did I allow myself the moment I needed.  
  
I had decided and it was to be done.  
  
"Aragorn." I breathed his name, the relief I felt at him standing before me I was sure was painted across my face and just as obvious in my voice. I could not resist, and so pulled him to me and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could without hurting him. I held onto him as if I were holding onto to life itself, unwilling to let him out of my embrace while I had him there in the only moment of peace I had found in the battle.  
  
"~Thank you Legolas. I owe you my life.~" He said in my ear, his voice still managing to be soft over the noise of the battle.  
  
"~No more than I owe you mine.~" I released him from my hold, but not from my grip, to kept him close to me, gripping his elbows so he could not escape me before I could say what I needed to. I think that Gimli knew what I was to do, what was to occur for he stood near us and kept us safe from the Uruk's who sought to use our distraction to their advantage. Aragorn tried to turn from me and I tightened my hold. "~Aragorn. There is something that I must tell you. It cannot wait.~"  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"~I love you.~"  
  
Aragorn stared blankly at me so I spoke again.  
  
"~I love you my friend. I could not let you enter this battle once more without telling you. I could not watch you go out once again not knowing if I shall ever see you again without speaking my heart.~"  
  
Aragorn blinked, then reached up to me. Putting his hand on the back on my neck he pulled me swiftly to him, pressing his lips firmly against my own. Warmth, love and light flooded my body the instant that our lips touched and I wrapped my arms around him once more and latched onto him, pressing and molding our bodies together. I sighed against him in joy and he took the opportunity to deepen our brief but heated kiss by slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as our tongues met and tangled together, exploring and caressing in the few seconds we had before we were forced to part.  
  
Breathless Aragorn said to me. "You shall see me again Legolas, as I shall see you when this battle is through. And we shall finish what we have begun." As soon as his words reached my ears, he was gone. Anduril drawn once more as he headed back into the crowds of fighting men and Uruk's, and drawing my knives, I did the same.  
  
I now had a reason to live to see the morn, and I was not going to disappoint the man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Finis**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: I would like to make a MASSIVE request. I will be forever indebted to who ever does this for me - a fic in your honor at the very least! I want to get a LiveJournal account, but out right refuse to pay for one as I am a poor and penniless student. So, my only option for getting an account is to get a recommendation code from somebody. If there is anyone out there who would be willing to do this for me, I live love you forever! Thankies. 


End file.
